Ex
by kg534
Summary: This story is inspired by the song Ex By: James TW. I do not own that song! NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES! Just read you might like it! Keep the rating anf genre in mine ;)


_I started to cry as I watched my father leave. My brother gave me a big hug and then ran after my father. They never came back as they promised. I sat alone in my room. Shadows approached me and devoured all happiness. I was alone. My whole family was gone. Not a single living Thompson except for me, Skylar. I lay on the ground in tears. The darkness overflowed the room. No light was shone._

SKYLAR'S POV

I woke from my nightmare. I looked to the left of me and saw my boyfriend, Maddox. He was asleep. Tears filled my eyes. It was the same nightmare every night. I nudged Maddox. "Psst! Maddox. Wake up," I whispered. He looked over at me. "Nightmare, baby?" He asked. "Nightmare. I thought my prince could help me out here," I said with tears in my eyes. He sat up in the bed. "Well you woke me up, so anything for you my wonderful princess." He said with a smile. He pulled me close into a hug. I loved his hugs. I closed my eyes in his arms and started to cry. He comforted me. "I'll never leave. I won't abandon you. I won't want to see you hurt. I might as well be dead if I ever hurt you," He said. I laughed a little. I stopped crying and held him tight. His beautiful eyes met mine. Tears stained my face. I hugged him again and this time I didn't want to let go, ever. I wanted to stay in his arms. They were safe and secure, I knew that I couldn't get hurt by him. He looked at me and smiled. I put on a soft smile. He knew it was a fake. "Don't fake a smile for me, baby. I know when you do," He said. I smiled for real and so did he. He knew me almost as much and maybe more than I knew myself. "Please don't ever let go," I managed to say. "Never my darling," He said holding me tightly. Tears of joy filled my eyes. He was mine and he wasn't gonna leave. He wasn't like the other exes or even my own father and brother. He looked at me. "Baby, don't cry. I hate to see you like this," He said. I cried more. "I'm not crying because of the people in the past. I'm crying because of how happy I am to have you. You are so supportive and helpful through everything," I said crying more. He started to wipe my tears. He cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes holding onto the moment. He wasn't going to leave, but I treated this moment like he was. I buried my face in his chest and he twirls my hair. I lay back down next to my boyfriend and he put his arm around me. "Maddox, can I tell you something?" I asked curiously. "Of course, sweetheart," He said as I lay on his chest. "I love you," I said closing my eyes and smiling. Maddox kissed my nose and sat back again. I fell asleep like that.

XXXXXX

I woke up and saw Maddox's hand intertwined with mine. I smiled and sighed with delight. He woke up and saw our hands. He smiled and looked down at me. I looked p at him and held onto his hand tighter. He laughed a little and said," Come on. I want to take you out for breakfast." I nodded and got dressed and so did he. We went to the nearest café. "So," Maddox started," I am going on a business trip today. I'll be back in about a week." I nodded because I understood. "You gonna be okay?" He asked worried about me for when he was away. "Of course, baby! Axel and Astro will keep me company!" I said smiling genuinely. Axel is my guy best friend. His girlfriend is super nice too. She isn't one of those jerks who doesn't let you hang out with her boyfriend. Astro is my dog. He is the sweetest dog. He is a Labrador Husky. He is about 4 months. He is by far the best dog! I love him s'much!

XXXXXX

Maddox just left and I texted Axel to come over to my house. Maddox and I bought a house together. We decided an apartment kind of wasn't home. It felt like more of a giant hotel room. I heard a knock on the door. Axel was standing at the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers. He was with his girlfriend, Maddie. She smiled," We got these for you because we thought you might want some. Do you have a vase we can put it in? I feel like it would go good with this beautiful." Maddie is very perky. She is also a yapper who can't stop yapping. Maddie decided to leave so that Axel and I could catch up without her in the way. We sat on the couch together and talked about everything going on. My constant nightmares flooded my brain and I knew I can't sleep alone. "Listen Axel I need you," I said. "I thought you'd never ask," He said as he slammed his lips on mine. WOWZA he was a good kisser. I knew I had to push away. Maybe after a little bit. A little bit turned into a long while. I finally lightly pushed him away. I was out of breath and to be honest very flattered. "Axel, that's not what I meant," I said with my face blood red. He blushed and said," Sorry, I don't know if you understand how long I've wanted you." I nodded. "You're one great kisser, I will give you that, but that's beside the point. I need you to stay with me for the next week. I have nightmares and I need someone to sleep next to." He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Sky. I'll help you however I can," He said with a smile. He texted Maddie saying he was staying with me for a week and she approved.

XXXXXX **Warning before you read!** XXXXXX

As I got under the covers I looked over and saw Axel take off his shirt. Guys sleep with their shirts off, right. I looked at his toned abs. As he lay next to me, I started to feel every bit of the toned abs in front of me. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. I looked up at him and saw him as he savored every touch. "Would Maddie be okay with this?" I asked curiously as I ran my hands searching his body. He bit his lip once more and whispered," Who cares? I want this." Chills ran through my body as his hot breath hit the edge of my ear. I kept scanning and learning more about every new corner of his upper body. I gave him a quick peck on the neck and he let out a small grunt in pleasure. I trailed up to his face and caressed his cheeks. I kissed him hard. He was flabbergasted at my skills to make him want me. He started devouring my mouth. He kept me close. I didn't want to do THAT with him, but this was enough. He pecked at my ear and down to my neck. I moaned a little and I could feel the small laugh of pleasure come from Axel hearing me moan. He came back to my face. "Skylar, you're moan makes me want to devour your face," He whispered. I answered," There's nothing stopping you." Our mouths were millimeters apart. I saw him stare at my lips hungrily. He bit his lip and I wanted to go wild. I led his hand to my butt and he squeezed it. I was going mad for this boy. I slammed his lips on mine. My hands wandered around the boy's upper body. "Has Maddie ever done this with you?" I asked. "Yea but never this good. You're making me go wild, Skylar." He said. I bit my lip and let out a small moan," Axel, I can do better than that." He smirked telling me to do better. I looked at the boy's abs and bit my lip once more. I pushed him to lie back on the bed. I put my legs right on top of his waist. I started to run my fingernails along his upper body and he moaned a little. I smiled at hearing the pleasuring sound. I took his hands and put them back on my tiny butt. He squeezed it hard and I winced in pain. "Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. I looked back down at the black- haired hottie in front of me. "I don't care if you hurt me, do your worst," I said smirking. He squeezed my small butt and I moaned. I looked at the wonderful look on his face. He wanted this. He wanted to have a night to remember. I didn't have a problem. I dug my fingernails into his skin. He bit his lip hard. I smiled at the boy trying to contain his hunger. I shook my head. "Don't contain anything. I want you to make me want you just as much," I said biting my lip. He couldn't take it. He stood up from the bed and helped me up as well. I ran my hands up and down his upper body. I kissed his neck and he moaned lightly. He kept squeezing my butt tighter as he noticed the pleasure in my face. I threw my head back and he quickly bolted for my collarbone. He kept squeezing my butt, but now he started to devour my collarbone and lower neck. Axel pushed me back on the bed. We lay next to each other. "Maddie isn't half as good as you, Skylar," Axel said squeezing my butt tightly as he faced me on the bed. "I love it how you squeeze my butt. It makes me want to dig my finger nails in your skin, so that you can feel the pleasure and pain I feel. He nodded," I'm not stopping you." I smiled as I dug my fingernails in his back. He threw his head back and I started to devour his neck as he did for me. He smiled. I kept rubbing my fingernails up and down his back. My lips met his like a magnet. Finally, we parted. I lay next to him and lightly stroke his abs. I smiled and he gives me a quick kiss.

XXXXXX

Every night was like that afterwards. Whenever Maddox was on a business trip, they did the same thing. Little did Skylar know that Maddox was doing the same thing behind her back with Maddie.

 **AN/ So how did you like it? More to come! Comment what you like, dislike, and even requests! I want it however! Please be nice as well. If you don't like it, stop reading. Does Skylar and Axel deserve to be cheated on? Let me know in the reviews! NO HATE! THANKS!**


End file.
